


Now you see me

by Deakysloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakysloki/pseuds/Deakysloki
Summary: Human Au where the avengers live human life and they had regular human problems too





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys . It’s me !! Writer of “New member in avengers tower” I’m here with a new story . And this story is a human au where Loki is a Starbucks worker and tony is a multi millionaire. It will mainly a story how they falls for each other . Hope y’all will enjoy it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is having a pretty bad day .It’s only 9 in the morning. But still it is going bad. Tony decided to go for walk to clear his mind. He went to the Central Park. Somehow Central Park always calms him down. He spent about 2 hours there. On his way back he decided he was thirsty and needed coffee. He went to Starbucks for coffee . It was pretty quite. An old woman was ordering at the counter. Tony waited behind her. 

“How can I help you sir ?” Said someone with a British accent. Tony looked up surprised . He didn’t notice the counter guy all this time. He had green eyes with black hair . And porcelain pale skin . And Tony had to admit he was one of the most beautiful human being he ever saw . 

“Sir?!” Tony jolted back in reality. 

“Yes?”

“What would you like to have ?”

“Umm.. one iced white chocolate mocha please?”

“Of course sir” 

Tony waited for a few minutes. He looked lost in thoughts .

“Here you go sir.” 

“Uh thank you.” Before leaving Tony winked at the counter man which made him blush deeply . 

 

 

Loki’s days are always same. He has to wake up early and leave for his job. Yeah he works at Starbucks. That doesn’t mean he meets a lot of people. Because almost the same people comes at the shop everyday . And today wasn’t any different. Until this guy with a weird beard showed up. He was new and weird . And before leaving he even winked at Loki . Not that Loki was surprised or something. Because this happened before. Men even women would try and flirt with him. He never payed any attention to them . But something was different about this guy because he felt himself blush. Loki stood there lost in thoughts for few seconds and then snapped back to reality. He had a lot of works to do after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked out slamming the door behind him angrily. He was tired of these . Everyday he would go back home just to scream at his mother . She'd always get started with how he ruined her life and how he's not even trying to make up for that . He was seriously tired of it. He needed to calm down . So he went out cause he knew some fresh air would help. But he couldn't calm himself . He's life didn't have to be like this . Why only him ? He snapped into reality when he bumped into something no it was someone . 

"I'm sorry." He said while getting up . 

"It's okay . Uh I didn't really see you coming." Said the other man . 

"Neither did I." As he stood up to look at the man he froze into the spot . So did the other man . It was the weird bearded guy from the other day . 

"Hey ! Long time no see." Tony said cheekily. Loki looked at him confused . 

" What ? You do remember me . Right ?" 

"Yeah . I do. You are that guy from a month ago ." 

"Of course you do ! I'm to handsome to be forgotten. " Loki laughed . 

" So ? Why were you walking down the street like this ?" 

"Like what ?" 

"Angrily ? No no . You were lost in thought I guess ." 

"Uh.. yeah ! Had a rough day ." Tony nodded .

"Hm. Wanna hang out ? " Tony said with a smile . He'd been thinking about Loki all this time . Loki considered it. But no. He can't . He'd start crying Infront of him . 

"I'm sorry. I can't . I uhh... have to go home . " Loki said with a sad smile . 

"Can I get your name at least ?" 

"Loki." 

"Tony." Loki smiled at him. 

"Will I see you around the shop?" 

"Yeah. I usually work in morning shift ." .They turned around and went back home with a promise to see each other again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I planned. But I don't know ! What do you think ?


End file.
